Neverland
by RainbowTanuki
Summary: “Don’t ever grow up, my little one. You’re far too perfect they way you are.” slight China/ChibiRoshia oneshot. slight fluff and historical stuff Rated T just to be safe.


**Warnings**: uh..some historical stuff I _might _have screwed up.

**Pairings: **none, but implied China/ChibiRoshia (kid Russia)

I do not own APH. It belongs to Himaruya. If I did then FrUk and RoCHu would be so canon it wouldn't be funny. (33)

-----------------------------------

* * *

"Jao! Up, up!" The tiny Russian held his hands over his head expectantly and flexed his fingers as an added effect, his cheeks flushed red from the cold and puffy with baby fat, as childrens' cheeks often are. Tiptoeing in the snow the child patiently waited for the much taller adult to bend down and scoop him up into a warm embrace, ruffling the fine blond hair that appeared so light in color it shone with silver in the sun. The Chinese man chuckled as he hoisted the toddler into the air so suddenly, that the child squealed happily with delight and demanded for the action to be repeated again, until finally he was settled onto the man's hip clutching the silk fabric of a deel with tiny, fragilely pale fingers that the man was almost afraid to hold in his own hands so protectively, afraid that the little joints would snap as the child held on so desperately to him. Truthfully, Wang Yao was a sucker for cute faces, and this little one was no exception. Large amethyst eyes were shielded by long sooty eyelashes that fell so delicately over flushed cheeks, and pale porcelain skin so smooth that at times Yao believed it to be that of a doll than of a small boy. Curls of white stuck out from odd angles out of a furry winter hat that was five sizes too large for the boy's small head, fitting awkwardly and shaping over his tiny face; the hat, however, had been a gift from his eldest sister, so with the stubbornness that children are so prone to, the hand sewn thing remained. A thick, cream colored scarf was wrapped around a thin, pale neck twice, two scarf tails falling gracefully down the small of his back. Though, his clothes were completely Mongolian made; a hand-me-down deel of dull green wrapped around his thin frame loosely with the help a faded yellow sash knotted around his waist. A ratty pair of worn gutul adorned his tiny feet, the soles torn and threatening to fall out.

It angered Yao, to say the least. The small northern child he was cradling, the personification of the Russian state of Muscovy, was forced to wear such rags. Yao, the personification of China itself, was too forced to wear such attire, the clothes they both wore (given to them by their "master") were little but old clothing that had been found buried and long forgotten in an attic; they smelled heavily of musk and horse hair.

Carefully, China adjusted the boy's cap before brushing pseudo-blond hair away from the pair of violet orbs that shimmered with curiosity.

"Xiao Yiwan," he began, but soon trailed off as the child gazed up at him obediently and Yao found himself lost in those pools of amethyst once again. Then, as gently as he possibly could, the Chinese lifted Ivan's small face upward, tilting a rounded chin. His palm cupped underneath the child's whole face, which amazed Yao. How can such a small, delicate child be the personification of a growing nation, much like himself? Granted, being avatars divided to represent the whole earth one had to be strong, not just physically, but emotionally as well; two qualities that this child did not possess. He was, of course, weaker than China, as most 5 year olds were, but he was dependent on Yao to feed him and carry him from place to place. The Chinese had continuously tried to break Ivan of his clingy behavior, but it was all in vain; and, to make matters worse, it seemed that the boy had a bit of a separation anxiety also. Emotionally, little Ivan was just as a crybaby as he was wimpy. Tears would gather quickly if Yao was out of sight, and the Russian child needed comfort constantly, to be told that he was safe and secure. For example, only after a bit of rocking, soft whispers of lullabies, and, oddly enough, a firm patting of the toddler's bottom as he was rocked put Ivan right to sleep.

"Jao?" Like the soft ringing of a bell was the only possible way China could describe the child's voice. Intrigued and drawn to hear it again, he whispered back a faint, "Yes, aru?"

In reassurance that he had the elder's attention, Ivan tucked his chin down into his scarf and buried his face snuggly into the space where China's shoulder and neck met.

"I'm cold." He mumbled onto the man's long brunette hair, suddenly appearing sheepish and shy. Yao smiled and pulled Ivan's scarf closer about the little Russian's neck to shield the exposed milky nape. "Are you, aru?"

Ivan nodded, wrapping his arms around Yao's neck and rested his cheek against the other's shoulder. Softly, he added a muffled, "Jao, I wanna go home."

The Chinese shook his head, strands of murky brown falling into his slim face. "This is home for us now, aru."

"I know. I meant I wanna go inside now. "

Yao smiled again, though sadness reflected in his eyes. "Of course, Yiwan."

So, with the tiny Russian in his arms, China trekked stiffly through the powdery blankets of white, making a trail as he kicked snow aside. All was silent for a while as Yao was certain his little bundle had fallen asleep. Still walking, he pressed a graceful, soft kiss to the Russian child's fragile pink nose as he whispered (though more to himself than directly to Ivan), "Don't ever grow up, my little one. You're far too perfect they way you are."

Surprising China, Russia's eyelashes fluttered as he smiled happily. "Don't worry, Jao! I won't, because if I grew you couldn't carry me!" Yao rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement as he carried his precious one back home through the Mongolian snow.

* * *

----------------

AUGH. This was much cuter in my head than before I wrote it. After a while I didn't even know WHAT the hell I was writing. (OTL) But all in all, I'm pleased the way it turned out. SO BASICALLY: This takes place after China and Russia were invaded by the Mongols and, of course, made part of the Mongol Empire which explains why they are wearing Mongolian clothes. I made Russia into Muscovy to kinda make it more historically correct, but I'm not TOTALLY sure I got this right.

Also, "Jao" is the Russian way to say China's human name. Likewise for Russia's human name with "Yiwan". **R & R if you care~ 33**

**(RainbowTanuki)**


End file.
